happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys
'Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, mayhem ensues after Sniffles' machine swaps genders. Roles Starring *Sniffles/Snuffles Featuring *Cuddles/Snuggles *Josh/Josephine *Handy/Hannah *Flippy/Flippania *Ale/Al *Pranky/Funny *Giggles/Chuckles *Petunia/Peter *Lumpy/Lumpette Appearances *Nutty/Candy *Toad/Toadette *Russell/Rachael *Pierce/Piercette *Flaky *Savaughn/Savannah *Buckley/Bonny *Lammy/Rammy *Scales Plot Sniffles adds the finishing touches to his latest invention. He tests it on a caged hen, turning it into a rooster. Sniffles makes a fist pump at his success, but accidentally pushes a button on his machine. It explodes and sends a current of its power all over town, switching characters' genders. Cuddles prepares to kiss Giggles, when she switches genders and becomes Chuckles. Cuddles is shocked, even more so when he becomes Snuggles. Josh paints a portrait of Petunia in a dress, until a Pierce laughs. Josh looks in shock to discover Petunia, now Peter, wearing a dress. Josh suddenly gets turned into Josephine, and Pierce laughs even more. Pierce turns into Piercette, causing Josephine and Peter to laugh at him. Buckley becomes Bonny and screams when she loses her antlers. Flaky gets reached by the current, but is unaffected because it couldn't tell her gender. Snuggles, Chuckles, Peter, and Josephine decide to try switching bathrooms. Snuggles and Josephine enter the boy's washroom, along with Lumpette (Lumpy), who tries to put on lipstick. Hannah (Handy) is upset at the lack of urinals and tries to pee from a toilet, only to fall in. Snuggles and Josephine try pulling her out. Lumpette is shown with lipstick smeared all over her face except her lips. In the other bathroom, Peter and Chuckles are confused about the urinals, while Flaky stands outside wondering which bathroom to enter. Meanwhile, Funny (Pranky) puts glue on a high-heel shoe and has Ale wear them. Ale turns into Al and Funny laughs. Al washes off the glue with hot water and mauls Funny. Flippy gets hit by Funny's leg and flips out, then starts battling Al. However, Flippy turns into Flippania and Al falls in love with her. Snuffles creates a gender-swapping gun and goes around to revert characters to their normal selves. After successfully targetting Candy (Nutty), Savannah (Savaughn), Toadette (Toad), Rammy (Lammy), Pierette, and Bonny, she fires a beam into the bathrooms. Handy, Cuddles, Josh, and Lumpy turn back to boys, but unfortunately Flippania enters and gets angered by boys in the girl's bathroom. Petunia and Giggles also revert to normal, but are killed by Al. Snuffles prepares to turn herself back to Sniffles, but the gender gun runs out of batteries. A passing Scales falls in love with her. Moral "''Let boys be boys and girls be girls!" Deaths #Funny is mauled by Al. #Cuddles, Josh, Handy, and Lumpy are killed by Flippania. #Giggles and Petunia are killed by Al. Trivia *Chuckles, Toadette, Bonny, Rammy, and Al are also the names of other fan characters. *Flaky and Scales are the only characters who didn't swap genders. *Toad and Toadette are the names of a couple from the Mario Bros. game series. *There were originally going to be more characters, but they were later taken out for plot issues. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes